robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Supernova
Team Supernova, originally Team Trinity, is a team that competed in eight different series of Robot Wars. The team were originally native to Greater London where they studied, but later became Surrey locals, with a background in Sri Lanka. The Team The majority of the team members' roots were in Sri Lanka, the nation that the team represented during The Third World Championship. Team Supernova was captained by Suren Balendran, an oil and gas industry specialist. He was consistently joined by Thuvaaragen Balendran, and Nishani Balendran, an IT specialist, became a regular team member from Series 5 onwards. The team entered two robots; Oblivion, which competed in Series 2-4, although only in the Pinball during Series 3, and Supernova, which competed in Series 5-9. The original name Team Trinity came from the school the Balendran family attended, Trinity School in Croydon, which gave them help with building Oblivion and sponsored it. The team enjoyed a mixed run of success during their appearances on Robot Wars, reaching two Heat Finals and finishing runner-up in the Third World Championship, but also going out in the first round on four occasions. Series 9 was their biggest middle ground, finishing third within their heat. With appearances in eight different series, Team Supernova were among the most recurring faces in the show, although they did not enter Series 10 due to personal commitmentshttps://www.facebook.com/supernovarobotwars/posts/1021680714631790. Battle of the Stars Suren Balendran was specifically chosen to be a mentor in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. It was suggested that he would appear in Episode 2, mentoring Suzi Perry and Dallas Campbell, presenters of TV shows such as The Gadget Show. However, Balendran could not travel to the venue in timehttps://www.facebook.com/supernovarobotwars/posts/959368214196374, and his role was filled by Craig Danby. Balendran confirmed that he was not involved with the build process of Perry's robot, The Cat. Robots Oblivion.jpg|Oblivion (Series 2) Oblivion 2 S3.jpg|Oblivion 2 (Series 3) Oblivion2.jpg|Oblivion 2 (Series 4) Supernova S5.png|Supernova (Series 5) Supernova S6.png|Supernova (Series 6) Supernova.png|Supernova (Series 7) Supernova 2016.jpg|Supernova (Series 8) Supernova S9.jpg|Supernova (Series 9) Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 9 Series Record Outside Robot Wars During the time the show was off-air, the team built a heavyweight flipper called Flick. However, it was largely unseen at live events. It was sold to Team Nemesis. Trivia *Team Supernova are the only Sri Lankan team to enter Robot Wars, and the only Asian team as well, aside from Natsuko Hori of Team B. *Despite competing in all the UK Championships around them (4 to 7), Team Supernova did not compete in either series of Robot Wars Extreme. They were invited to compete in the second series of Extreme, but a clash with university exams prevented their attendance. **This was not the only example of Team Supernova declining positions in Robot Wars, as Supernova could not participate in the Seventh Wars All-Stars due to exam commitments, and Suren Balendran withdrew as a mentor in Battle of the Stars. *If Oblivion 2's appearance in the Third Wars is considered, Team Supernova are one of only three teams to compete in seven series of Robot Wars, alongside Team Make Robotics and Team Hurtz. *Just like the other three teams in Series 9 to debut in Series 2 (Team Hurtz, Team Make Robotics and Team 13), Team Supernova finished third in its heat during Series 9. References External Links *Supernova - Fighting Robot Facebook page *Team Supernova website (Archived) Honours Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars